There are reportedly 60 million people in China trying to increase body weight. According to the theory of Traditional Chinese Medicine, “the spleen is responsible for the Cangkang meridian and stomach is responsible for the cereal meridian.” Emaciation of the body is mainly caused by congenital or acquired hypo-functions of the spleen and stomach as well as by deficiencies in nutrient transformation. The spleen and stomach are fundamental organs that support the performance of the body and represent sources of “Qi” and “Blood”. When the spleen and stomach are healthy, the “Qi” is vigorous and “Blood” transportation and transformation are functioning at normal levels; muscles and body fat are well maintained and the limbs are strong and powerful. Otherwise, emaciation of the body and weakened limbs result. Therefore, maintaining the spleen and stomach functions and enhancing transformation and assimilation of the nutrient substances are important measures to effectively increase body weight.
The theory of Traditional Chinese Medicine emphasizes preventive measures against illness and pays attention to the therapeutic role of a well-balanced diet. The present invention is based on active substances extracted from raw materials used in traditional medicine for enhancing functions of the spleen and stomach.